The Sims-Imagination of New Life
by takabf
Summary: This is a imaginational story if I was "New Game" charactor of sims:)
1. Chapter 1

*This is story if I were Sim. It contains some meta things I'm sorry! *

1\. The first day of Sims

I'm Ayano-Ayano Hight. I don't know who named me this Japanese-like name and why my family name is super weird. I guess maybe someone who has some connection with did but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm Ayano Hight.

But for me, it was not so big problem. The biggest problem was I don't know who am I (except for my name) and why I'm in there. I was not joking-I don't know but I was standing there suddenly. I heard and remembered about some of the people who has NO money, NO memory but knows what to do...So I made sense that time now I'm member of them.

Actually, I didn't know the name of the city. But I remember when I noticed I'm standing in front of that house (now I'm living in that house), and in my case, like I heard, I felt I need to go in and clean out my room even though no one told me. So that what I did in this house was rearranging up this house.

After that I went to the Perk-Side (this is the name of that region). Also I don't know the reason-but I knew how to go. When I walked the street, I found one Cafe, and I noticed I need my job-but this task was finished soon. Why? That Cafe was hiring staff. This is why I'm working on this Cafe.

That was my "weird" first day of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, I'll speak about my friends. As you know, when I came here, I had nothing. No money, No information, and of course, No friend.

My first friend in here was Dahlia. She just passed in front of my house when I went out of it for the first time.

"Excuse me, do you know... who am I?"

"Well... I'm sorry no but... how can I help you?"

That was our first conversation. When I think about that, it was a kind of weird. But we had no choice but to do that because of my special situation. Anyway, I was lucky. She let me know everything and helped my remodeling.

Speaking about my friends, Izzy is one of the funniest guys for me. One day Dahila introduced him for me but he kept talking most of whole time of our hanging out. I got more information about him after that, he works as a fashion designer. Dahlia said his "rushing talk" is from his job, but I think its from just his personality. Anyway, he is cool designer and funny guy. Actually, this my favorite green skirt I wear is his work. It's so energetic, fresh, and so "sparky". Maybe you can't understand, but literally sparky. He is amazing undoubtedly.

There are many of funny and the good guys in this town. That's why I still live this town maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyway, why don't we go to a party?" Someday Dahlia said suddenly. She also explained about its detail. According to it, in this town, some party was held, and we can go whenever if you want, regardless we know about know the host or not. That is a rule of this town.

At that party, the name of the host was Radina. As you read, both of us didn't know about her, but she let us participate in her party. That rule was true. What a weird town is this!

In there, we made a lot of friends. But the biggest thing of there was I found a guy from Russia. (To be honest, I forgot where he is from, but it's sure he is from Eastern Europe.) His name is Teo. He was funny-especially his clothes. He wore a kind of knit which has reindeer pattern even though there was party! It was kind of weird but also, looked suit for him. I knew about this thing after that party, he was 10 years older than me. However, his joke was pretty funny and attractive. So that we exchanged phone number each other.

That was my first party in this town. Ill talk about him later:)


	4. Chapter 4

Preparation of Birthday Party

I prefer Fall to Summer because it's my birthday-I like birthday because I can be KING/QUEEN on that day. Who don't love that day which can be a dictator? At least I like. Its only day for me.

What do you want on your birthday party? Sweet sweet sweet cake? or Pretty great gift? I want lots of great friend-but this year I don't have much friend-so I invited a few of great my friend.

As I said, the most important thing of this party is the member, especially, Teo comes or not. So that, I chose the people who I send my invitations. When I was sending them, I felt super big nervous for it.

Anyway, I got everything for my party like foods (dahlia prepared), drinks (Lien Lien) and Presents (all of my friend) -so and I need last one piece of this puzzle.


End file.
